Mesh'la Kryze
Origins Mesh'la Kryze was one of the twin daughters born to Duchess Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi in 32BBY. To avoid discovery by the Jedi, She and her twin, Ka'rta, were brought up by their mother's sister, a death watch mercenary named Jasmine Starhunter-Kryze. Mesh'la soon discovered that she and her sister were not alike. Ka'rta was, as far as their aunt Jasmine was concerned, a little angel. Ka'rta had taken to her Mandalorian training very quickly, but little Mesh'la hated it. Mesh'la hated fighting of any type. Like her mother, she was a pacifist. Her baby sister, Katrina, was also a pacifist. Changes When Mesh'la was thirteen, her aunt Jasmine married Kit Pain, adopted son of Holly Talon Blood, notorious bounty hunter/warrior/political leader. Mesh'la joined the alliance that Holly led, The Alliance For Peace. She worked her way up through the ranks very quickly, and when the chance arose, she ran for the post of Alliance Senator, an election which she won easily. Later, when Holly had personal problems to attend to, Mesh'la lead an alliance meeting from her home on Coruscant. Her sister Ka'rta attended the meeting, instructed by Holly to protect Mesh'la. Mesh'la hated leading the meeting for one reason: she had to anounce the start of the war with Xalandra Nova and Nebula Corp. Katrina's Kidnap And The Felucian Meetings (novelised format) "But she's my sister, why can't I come on the rescue mission!?" Mesh'la Kryze did not get angry very often, but just now, she was livid. She had just been told that she would not be going on the soon to be staged mission to rescue her beloved baby sister Katrina. Poor little Kat, she thought to herself, she's not even one and that Togruta scum bucket has taken her from us! "I'd like to have you with us, sister, but you know the reason you're being left behind." Ka'rta Kryze, Mesh'la's twin sister appeared behind her. Mesh'la sighed. Ka'rta was right. As usual. "Ka'rta's right. You can't come on this mission. We need our warriors, not our diplomats." Holly Talon, the alliance leader, cut off whatever Mesh'la had been about to say. Mesh'la nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She knew very well that Holly wasn't too fond of her, because of her pacifism. "And anyway, we have another mission for you. You, in your position as alliance senator, will be attending the Felucian conference with Lady Starqueen, Lady Secura, Jasmine Starhunter-Kryze and a few others who I will not name at present." Mesh'la tried not to pull a face. It was quite difficult. The first thought that flashed through her head was: Aunty Jasmine!? At a political meeting!? Was that thought through!? Her second thought was: oh heck. Lollie Starqueen and Kate Secura? That pair of stuck up Twi'leks!? It was all she could do not to growl. The Union Dispute Victory In The Election Coming soon! The Unofficial Alliance Leader Mesh'la Kryze bit back a smirk. No one could stop her plans now. Her supporters held all the positions of power inside The Alliance. She was Leader in all but name. And Talon would be dealt with, of that she was certain. Holly Talon was nothing but a disillusioned soldier, many years past her best. Her politics was plain and simple idealism. She would fall, Mesh'la knew it. Holly couldn't be allowed to have any part in the future of The Alliance - if any part in the future at all - or Mesh'la's entire plan would fall apart. Gathering Allies The Twi'lek woman stared at her, as if she was struggling to believe her ears. Mesh'la resisted the urge to tap her foot. Now was not the moment to lose her patience with her potential ally. "Do you have an answer for me, Lady Clara?" She enquired, keeping her voice neutral. When the Twi'lek didn't answer, she continued with the persuasive words that filled her head. "Don't you feel over-shadowed by her? Surely you feel like she never gives you a chance? She speaks over you; doesn't let you lead missions; refuses to let you speak on her behalf at meetings she cannot be present at.... don't you feel like you deserve more?" The Alliance Cold War A Bold Move The Second Election Friends And Enemies The New Alliance "M'Lady!" Mesh'la Kryze turned slowly at the sound of a slightly raised voice calling out to her. A handmaiden, dressed in a long dark red garb, slowed from a run to a standstill a few feet in front of her boss. "Yes, Tania?" Mesh'la asked, not unduly worried by her assistant's high-speed entry to the room. "One of our spies has been in contact, after filing no major reports for seven years." Mesh'la knew instantly which spy Tania was referring to - the one watching over someone whose career she'd ruined sixteen years ago. "I wish to the reports, and speak to the spy myself." Mesh'la said calmly, far more calmly than she thought was possible under these circumstances. She stood up slowly, smoothing over her dark purple gown. "Of course, M'Lady." Tania said, before leading her boss to the main communications room of the base. As Mesh'la entered the room, she spoke automatically, "You may sit." and the people she hadn't yet acknowledged but was aware of, did as she told them. A dark-haired human male stepped forwards, bowing before Mesh'la before addressing her. "M'Lady, I am Janek Mynito, I oversee all of the spy operations in the environments in which we have experienced past disputes. Our spy in the household of the deposed Lady Talon has made contact, with news." He nodded at an assistant, who pressed a selection of buttons on a console. A blue hologram image of an elderly Twi'lek woman in an expensive looking gown flickered into view, crackling slightly. "Lady Kryze, Spy Handlers, Generals and more, I send greetings from Ryloth." The Twi'lek in the hologram grinned, "I have to report that young Lady Bloodtalon has made the decision to finish what her most treasured mother started by remaking The Alliance. She appears determined to carry this through, and has been attempting to trace the locations of old allies, such as Miss Gortbeamer. Talon herself appears to have no part in the current running of The Alliance, but has advised her daughter to have no dealings with you, and seems to be far more aware of her surroundings than she has been in many years. Agent Karito out." Mesh'la sat back in her chair, only now realizing she'd leant forwards. She rested her chin on her hand, a nasty smile crossing her face. "Good," She said slowly, "Good. We need someone new to work with. Its been far too long. I need to look over some files of plans I created for occasions such as this." mhh.png|Mesh'la at the grave of alliance leader Holly Talon ml2.png|Mesh'la Kryze speaking to Queen Lani Legend of Felucia Jasminegold.png|Jasmine Starhunter-Kryze, Mesh'la's aunt Kartabodyguard.png|Kar'ta Kryze, Mesh'la's twin sister Holkit.png|Mesh'la's uncle Kit, and his mother Holly, a mentor of Mesh'la's twinsm&k.png|Mesh'la and her twin sister, Kar'ta Mhh2.png|Mesh'la on Coruscant mtal1212.png|Mesh'la and close friend Talina Clara Katrina.png|Mesh'la's younger sister Katrina Katrina22.png|Katrina Kryze Ka'rta and Mesh'la.png|Mesh'la and her twin sister, Ka'rta Meshlaandkat.png|Mesh'la and her younger sister Kat Meshlajeditemple.png|Mesh'la debates politics at the Jedi Temple Category:Mandalorian Category:Female Characters Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:Diplomat Category:Senator Category:Ner vods of Peace Category:The Alliance For Peace Leadership Category:Clan Kryze Category:Supporters Of TAFP Reform